HTF: The alternate world
by Endermen295
Summary: What happens when everyones favorite yellow rabbit gets a little too excited over Sniffles latest creation? A group of four tree friends are accidentally transported to a different unicerse that, while it may seem simular... it deffinately isnt...
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day within happy Tree town, birds were singing, flowers were blooming, the trees were swaying as the summer wind blew them side to side.

Inside a yellow house, Cuddles was sleeping peacefully when his alarm clock suddenly sprung to life, ringing constantly. Cuddles got up from his bed, he had gotten up bright and early for today he and a few of his friends were meeting up together at the park to do some fun activities together.

Being the usual springy bunny he was, he was known to pull of stunts that many consider extremely dangerous, but he didn't care, he ran down stairs as he quickly ran into his kitchen where he poured cereal into a bowl before slamming down one end of it, causing cereal to fly everywhere. Most of them landed in his mouth with a few landing elsewhere. He smiled to himself as he began running towards the door before kicking it open.

Cuddles: Aw yeah! Today's gonna be sick whoo.

He got on his skateboard and wizzed down the street, his ears flopping behind him due to the fast speed, he arrived at the park within what seemed like mere moments of leaving his home, he checked his watch.

29.5 seconds it read on his watch. Cuddles: Sweet, new record!

He slammed his foot down on the end of the skateboard as it shot into the air, narrowly avoiding several birds in the process before he caught it. He then made his way through the park entrance to then see 3 others waiting on one of the park benches for him, the group consisted of the following; Flippy: a highly trained solider that sometimes flips out and kills everyone; Toothy: His best friend, they always did all kinds of fun stuff together, and last but certainly not least was his favourite porcupine friend Flaky. He had been known to scare her a lot, especially with pranks involving fake spiders and cockroaches, along with the occasional small bird or chick.

Being the mischievous rabbit he was, he slowly crept up behind her, making sure to not make a single sound before he jumped to her left side and screamed like he was being attacked.

Flaky shrieked in shock and quickly hid behind one of the tables in fear, she shook so much that the table seemed to barely copy her movements. Both Toothy and Flippy did jump slightly in shock before scolding Cuddles for scaring poor Flaky nearly to death.

Flaky: Wh-Wh-What was th-that!? Was I-I-I-it a l-lion, oh god, WHAT DO WE DO!?!

Flippy: Calm down Flaky, it was just Cuddles scaring you.

Toothy: Yep, it's just Cuddles Flaky, nothing to worry about.

She slowly got out from the table, returning to her seat on the bench once she got out. She brushed the dirt off her knees as she sat down, pieces of dandruff fell to the grown, slowly fluttering as they fell.

As Cuddles finished having his laugh, Sniffles came walking in with what appeared to be some kind of remote like device in his hand, Cuddles rushed straight over to Sniffles to see what it did. He was always Sniffles test dummy whenever it came to testing out his latest piece of machinery of which it mostly resulted in their demises, but Cuddles didn't even care about dying, for as long as he saw what it did, he would always find a way to have fun with it, even in ways it wasn't designed to do.

Sniffles saw the eggar eyed rabbit running straight towards him, he sighed as he prepared for the one question the rabbit always asked him.

Sniffles: Heya Cu-

Cuddles: Hey there Sniffles oooooo, what's that ya got there?

Sniffles: It's a universe transpo-

Cuddles: Sweet, lemme try it!

Cuddles without hesitation took the remote device from the anteaters hands before he could even finish explaining it, the eggar eyed rabbit made his way once more over to his party, except now he had the device in his hands. His eyes settled on a button that was labelled 'Transport' and it was also his favourite detail of the remote device.

It was a bright... big... red... enormous... button...

Everyone looked at him, fearing the worst, especially Flaky.

Cuddles: Hey guys, check out what Sniffles made, wanna help me test it out?!

Toothy: Shouldn't you've at least let the scientist explain what it does before you go dohikey with it.

Cuddles: Let me think about it... NOPE. He raised his arm in the air before throwing his fist directly onto the button.

Both Sniffles and Flaky screamed "NO DONT" but all was too late, as the group of four tree friends suddenly disappeared as Sniffles shielded his eyes as a bright light appeared in their place for several moments before vanishing to reveal their disappearance, Sniffles sighed.

Sniffles: Well shit... how am I supposed to explain this to Lumpy... Welp, time to find a way to bring them back... oh boy, this is just perfect.

The anteater sighed once more as he slowly made his way to his Laboratory, he threw open the doors, made his was to his planning desk, and sat down as he began work. He got out a blue print and a white marker, along with setting his coffee machine up, today for the anteater, was going to be a long tiring one...

IN AN ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE

The group of four were traveling through a blue like tunnel, except they were floating and had no control of where they went, the tunnel was constantly spiralling with bubbles of what looked like different universes flashed right by him. Cuddles looked around in amazement.

Cuddles: Woah... this is... AMAZING, I can see all kinds of universes here, oh, there's one with vegetables n zombies, oh look, there's one with a man who just sent out a tire with spikes on it. Heck there's even one with, a guy dressed up in a... red shirt, yellow cape, a pair of gloves, and he's wearing... a milk cartridge on his head with a tophat, and why is he wearing gloves as w- ok you know what, I'm not gonna bother.

Flaky held onto Flippy for dear life, she nearly cut off his blood circulation.

Flaky: W-W-Where are w-w-we?!

Flippy: Ack, I, don't know, Flaky. Flaky: Wh-Wh-What?

Flippy: I think I'm about, to break something, your *coughing* squeezing me way, too, tightly.

Flaky: O-Oh, I-I-I'm s-so sorry, I didn't m-m-m-m-mean t- *SPLAT*

The group all landed face first onto some grass, Flaky was the first one to rise to see, that they were no longer in Happy Tree town, the grass was green with a grey-ish tint to it. In fact, everything around her seemed to have that kind of tint to it, the trees, the pavement, she looked up, the blue sky that was once there was now replaced with a dull grey one, to make matters worse for her, no one was around anymore, it was just pure, utter, silence, she began panicking before screaming at the top of her lungs.

Flaky: WHERE ARE WE!?! Her high pitched voice woke everyone else immediately as they then covered their ears in pain.

Cuddles n Toothy: Jesus Christ Flaky, shut up!!

Flaky: S-S-Sorry...

Toothy: But she does have a point, where exactly are we Cuddles?

The duo looked around, their location seemed to be very similar, if not the same as happy Tree town except... it wasn't, everything was very grey, no one was around and the sky was no longer blue, but grey in a dull way.

Cuddles: Umm, not sure?

Hearing those words caused Flaky to start panicking, big time.

Flaky: oh God, what are w-we going to do, we'll all be lost h-here, no one will find us, we'll die, we'll never be seen again! She bursted into tears as Flippy Cuddled her.

Flippy: Calm down Flaky. He glared at Cuddles.

Flippy: I'm sure Cuddles will find a way outta here, because he got us into this mess, so he can get us out of it.

Cuddles: Woah, woah woah, why y'all blaming this on me, I didn't know it would do tha- OW! Toothy had whipped the rabbit with his massive tail, causing him to spiral to the floor, a small trail of blood began leaking out of his heart shaped nose.

The rabbit rose up as quick as he fell, and started chatting shit back at Toothy.

Flaky: G-G-Guys...

Toothy: Well, maybe if you actually fucking let Sniffles explain what it did, then we wouldn't be in this fucking mess now would we!?

Cuddles: He should've put some damn instructions on the damn thing then I would've never touched it!

Flippy: Yeah right!

Flaky: Guys...

Cuddles, Toothy and Flippy: *Arguing*

Flaky slowly made her way behind the group and prepared herself for what she was about to do, she was going to hate what she was about to do... but it was the only way she could think of to grab their attention, she took a deep breathe... and screamed at them all angrily for the first time in her life.

Flaky: GUYS, WHY DONT YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!!!

They all jumped in fright and looked at her in shock, she never, ever got angry at any one before, sure she would occasionally get mildly annoyed at someone, but that was it... until now.

Flaky: P-Please, I-I-I-if were planning o-on g-g-getting out of here, w-we need to w-w-w-work together.

Flippy: Good point, plus once we get back I think I might get my ears checked.

C n T: Yeah, mine too, they really hurt.

Flaky did her usually nervous chuckle as they grouped up.

This... was going to be an adventure they'd never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

The group of four slowly walked down the street as they looked around, not a single person was to be seen anywhere, other than the group of four tree friends who seemed to think they were the only ones around. That is, until Flaky saw what appeared to be a figure in the distance under a flickering lamp.

Flaky: L-Look, guys, o-over there! She pointed, everyone else saw the figure under the lamp. Cuddles sighed in relief.

Cuddles: Nice job Flakes, now go grab his attention will ya.

Flaky: W-Wait, m-m-Me? Why me?!

Cuddles: Because your the one who spotted him, so your the one who's gonna grab his attention.

Toothy: Now Cuddles, don't be discriminating it, it could be a female as well.

Cuddles: Seriously...

Toothy: Yeah, well it could be a fe-

Cuddles: Nerd, anyways, go on Flaky, I'm sure it can't be that hard, now go!

The rabbit pushed the half scared to death porcupine as she looked back at her friends before turning back to the figure that simply stood there, it had its back facing towards her. She hated approaching strangers from behind, who knows what they could be like.

She slowly made her way towards the figure, once there was about 10 feet in between the porcupine and the figure, she stopped.

Flaky: E-Excuse me, s-sir? H-H-Hello?

Nothing... the stranger didn't respond, it was then, that the porcupine noticed, the figure was missing it's right ear. Sweat started forming on top of her head, as Flaky stepped ever so slowly closer, her hands were getting shaky.

She stopped once she was within arms reach of the stranger. She stopped moving, and very slowly, reached out her arm to tap the strangers shoulder. She began whimpering in fear as her hand got closer to the strangers shoulder, she then realised something, odd about the stranger.

One side of its head appeared to be shorter than the other, same thing with one of its fingers and, it's right leg. She took her arm back and placed both against her chest as she very slowly, started backing up.

Flaky: G-G-Guys, I d-don't think this is someone n-n-normal!

And as she expected, Cuddles was disappointed.

Cuddles: Ah cmon, what are ya, a chicken? (Begins making chicken noises)

Flippy: Cuddles! Flippy snapped at the rabbit, startling him.

Flippy: Flaky, I'll do it, you come back to us ok-

The bear froze in mid speech as his eyes widened in fear, he could see what was directly behind the porcupine.

It was the stranger, except, he had turned around to reveal himself, and took the appearance of a large light brown bear except, he had gruesome details, riddled all over his body. A large portion of the top right side of its head had been ripped off, revealing its brain of which several maggots lived inside it. The same was to be said on the massive hole in his chest, exposing a piece of its rip cage.

It's right foot and finger were stripped clean of skin as all that remained there was the bone, along side once more, a handful of maggots. Everyone had also forgotten to take into consideration of the strangers size, for he, was much bigger than the average tree friend.

Flippy could see that Flaky was starting to get more and more nervous every second, as her shaking got more and more intense.

Flippy: Flaky... I'm going to need you, to stay calm, and make your way towards me, ok?

Flaky just shakily nodded, and slowly made her way back to her friends. Tip toeing, and being careful, to not, make, a sound.

It was then that she heard a growl behind her, that sounded like that of a dogs, but much, much more menacing, she froze in fear. The lampposts light suddenly bursted at this point, leaving both the creature and the porcupine, in pitch, black, darkness.

Flippy: Ok Flaky...

Flaky: Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-What?!? Wh-what I-I-I-is b-behind m-m-m-me?!

Flippy: what's behind you doesn't matter right now, what does matter right now is that I need you...

Flippy hesitated for a moment before shouting at the top of his lounges "to RUN!!!"

Not wanting to know at all what was behind her, she went from tip toeing to a full on sprint within mere seconds, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her, she heard a pair of footsteps behind her that were also sprinting, except these, sounded much more rapid, implying that they were going at a much faster speed, and that they would catch her easily.

She sprinted with every single bit of power she had possible that her body had, dandruff was being thrown directly out of her quills as she heard roaring behind her.

Regretting her next decision. She took a brief glance behind her, only to see the stranger sprinting directly at her, she shrieked and continued running, from her best guess at the time, there was only a mere 4 metres in between her and, whatever the hell that thing is, and whatever it was... it was closing in on her fast.

She continued running until she felt something kick her leg, causing her to fall to the ground, she tried getting up and get back to running but was cut short as the creature catches up to her and pinned her to the ground.

Seeing this, Flippy quickly ran over and tried pushing the creature off Flaky, his attempts however proved very futile. Cuddles and Toothy could see the creature throwing the helpless porcupine around, as if she was its play toy. Acting fast, Cuddles locates a nearby pipe that was laying down on the ground.

The rabbit picked up said pipe before running full speed at it and whacked its head with as much force as he could apply.

It worked. The creature body fell to the ground, lifelessly. Cuddles then turned his attention to Flaky who had Flippy by her side. She was crying, as long streams of tears stretched from nearly the top of her face to the bottom of her face.

Flippy: Flaky, are you ok, are you hurt anywhere?!?

She whimpered as she revealed to him her left arm that she used to shield herself from its attacks, Flippy was shocked at the sight before him. Her arm had several claw marks all over it, along with a massive chuck of it ripped right off near her hand. Blood leaked everywhere.

Flippy's eyes began twitching as his pupils shrank before the infamous yellow eyes started to form, but before Fliqpy could fully emerge, Flaky slapped him, not too hard to leave a mark, but hard enough to snap him out of it.

Flippy: Ow, thanks Flaky.

Flaky simply sighed in relief before she started whimpering once more in pain, Cuddles and Toothy both then emerged behind Flippy.

All they could do, was simply stare in shock at what the creature had done to Flaky, Flippy then turned around, and spoke to them in a very serious manner.

Flippy: Well, don't just stand there, find something or someone that can help us damn it!

As quick as his sentence ended, the two rushed off to find what Flippy asked for, either something... or someone that could help treat Flaky's injuries.

The two searched high and low, but couldn't find anything at all. They both returned to Flippy to tell him the unfortunate news when they all heard a voice.

'Needing some assistance?' It asked, they couldn't exactly locate where the voice was coming from, but judging from how loud it was, it wasn't too far.

Flippy: Yes, please help us, my friend, she is injured! He cried out to the voice, his ears were then met with a pair of calm footsteps coming from the right side, the group looked over to see another figure, except he appeared to be dressed in a large coat and donned a fedora that covered his eyes.

Stranger: I can see that your friend is injured greatly. He recalled, pointing directly at Flaky's injured arm.

Flippy: Yes, she is, can you please help us?

Stranger: Why yes, I can, follow me, that creature will be waking up soon, now come quickly!

The group followed the stranger around the corner, with Flaky holding her arm in pain, they ran for a solid 10 minutes until they were at what appeared to be the end of the street where there was a building.

The sign read as follows.

 **Jack Sullivan's Arsenal house**

The sign was at an askew angle and some of the lights flickered slightly, but stayed bright enough that it could be seen for miles.

Judging from what the sign said, the strangers name was Jack Sullivan. Jack opened the door and allowed everyone inside before closing the door behind him.

Jack S: Righty, now that we're in a safe environment, let me see these wounds if you don't mind miss porcupine.

Flaky slowly walked over to Jack and showed him the wounds on her arm, the smell of fresh blood disgusted him.

Jack S: Oh my, goodness, hold it right there, I'll go grab a band aid.

Jack walked over behind his counter to open a drawer before pulling out a band aid moments later along with some rubbing alcohol, he then made his way back over to Flaky.

Jack S: Now then, what I am about to do, is heavily going to sting, so...

He then turned over to Flippy.

Jack S: I'd advise you to hold her hand, and that you keep her facing towards you, ok?

Flippy walked over to Flaky as he turned her head to face him.

Flippy: Dont worry, it won't last long, I promise.

Jack S: now then, keep calm, I shall start now.

Flaky closed her eyes and braced herself for the pain that she was about to receive. Once the alcohol made contact, she screamed in agony as pain rushed in, warm tears flowed down from her eyes like mini waterfalls, Flippy hugged her as she tightly hugged back, trying to bear with the pain. She sighed heavily in relief once she heard Jack say "all done, now applying the bandages".

He wrapped them around her arm, which it did slightly sting according to Flaky, but it wasn't as dreadful as the hellish pain she had recently been through. Once he was done applying the band aids, he finally let go of Flaky's arm, allowing her to move it freely.

Jack S: Better?

Flaky: M-Much b-b-better, thank y-you!

Jack S: No problemo, now then, I have a question for you all.

He lit a cigarette as he popped it in his mouth, a small trail of smoke left as it traveled upwards. The four tree friends gathered round his front desk as he sat down on his chair, he adjusted his fedora slightly before cracking his fingers.

Jack S: How, did you all, get here, exactly? He asked, both of his palms calmly placed themselves on the desk.

No one seem to speak a thing.

Jack S: Oh don't make me beg now, I can tell you folks ain't from round here, now do me a favour and cough up, or else!

Jack then pulled out a six shooter out of his pocket, twirling it around several times in his hand before firmly gripping it.

Jack S: My peace keeper will be saying hi... to all of your, skulls...

Toothy and Flippy both at that moment looked directly at Cuddles, with Flippy looking at him almost immediately, just to prevent his PTSD going off. They both had angry expressions on their faces. Cuddles looked back at them both in confusion.

Cuddles: What?

Toothy: Your one that got us here, so spill the beans...

Cuddles: *sighs* Fine...

Jack put the six shooter back in his pocket, satisfied that they finally complied with him.

Jack S: Thank you kindly, Now then rabbit. He said, as he leaned over his desk, his face getting within mere inches of Cuddles face.

Jack S: Start, talking...

Cuddles: *sighs* It was a nice day out, me and my friends, these guys *points to Flippy, Flaky and Toothy* were originally planning on going else where when my friend Sniffles, who's an anteater by the way, came into the park with, some kind of device. It looked like a remote control of some sort. With me being exited over new things that he always created, I went over, grabbed it out of his ha-

Toothy: you mean, snatched it, out of his hands.

Cuddles: Whatever, so, umm, yeah, I snatched it out of his hands, pressed the big red button and here we are.

Jack leaned ever so slightly closer to Cuddles, spitting his cigarette to the side as it landed perfectly inside the trash bin.

Jack S: Hmm, not sure if it's true, but, I'll take your word for it.

Flippy: Yeah, but now me and my friends all have a problem.

Jack S: And that is?

Flaky: H-H-H-How d-d-do we g-g-get o-out of h-h-h-here!? Flaky asked with a slight serious tone in her voice.

Toothy: Finally, about time someone's asked that!

Jack thought for a moment, walked back and forth before Flaky said something that gave him the perfect idea.

Flaky: D-Do you have a m-m-map of s-some sort?

Jack S: Ah, thank you kindly for the reminder, now if I remember correctly where bouts I put it, I would give it to ya.

Jack then bent down on his knees as he searched each of his drawers, but seemed to have no success at all in finding the map.

Jack S: Ah blast, where on earth did I leave that damn thing?

His face then turned to shock, as he then remembered where the map was.

Jack S: Ah shite. He said, in an annoyed tone to himself.

Cuddles: What's up dock?

Jack sighed before explaining his sudden depression.

Jack S: I had encountered that demented Tree friend several times, one of those times he must've swiped the map from Me grip without me even knowing it.

Toothy: And let, me, guess... you want us to go get it for you.

Jack S: Yeah, but ill come with ya, one of your members has already been injured, luckily enough, I'm surprised at how they didn't lose their life, all who have battled that thing have been brought to their demise.

Flaky gasped in shock, realising how extremely lucky she was to survive.

Jack S: Yes, indeed you better be shocked m'lady, now then.

Jack once more, pulled out his six shooter, twirling it around several times before firmly gripping it in his hand.

Jack S: Who's ready to get ourselves a map home?

Cuddles: Oh me me, me!

Toothy: Of course your ready, now let's go.

The group walk out and begin hunting down the demonic tree friend, this marked the beginning of their journey home.


	3. Chapter 3

The group left Jacks arsenal house as they began their search for the demented tree friend. Everyone had armed themselves with a weapon.

Cuddles had his baseball bat along with Toothy, Flippy had his Bowie knife of which was one of the very few things he could hold in front of his face without triggering his PTSD since he's had it for quite some time and Jack had his six shooter of which he called it his 'peacekeeper'.

Flaky however, had nothing to defend herself at all, well, aside from curling up into a ball of pure spikes.

They all stayed together, should it attack them so suddenly they would all (aside from Flaky) be ready to strike at it.

Flaky stayed with Flippy, keeping him close. She always felt safer whenever someone was there to protect her, and of course Flippy offered, sure there were times when he'd flip out and kill everyone, but for whatever reason, he was able to gain back control before he killed Flaky, allowing him to comfort her as her wounds healed.

They were all walking down the street, shops were to be seen right next to them on the right, with no one inside them at all, the lights flickered as all kinds of rodents now dominated the area and made it as their new home. The road was to the left side, with no cars running along it, at all. It gave Flaky an uneasy feeling.

Flaky: G-God, I h-h-hate it h-here, I-I-I-it's t-to quiet!

Jack S: Welp, ya better get used to it lassie, it's been quiet on these streets for the last 15 odd years since that demented head gears broke lose on the streets one night.

Cuddles: Wait, it broke, out, how?

Jack S: If y'all wanna hear this story, I advice you all to sit down, shut up, especially you roger rabbit.

Cuddles: Hey!

Jack: and most importantly, listen.

They all crossed the road and went back into the park where the 4 tree friends sat down on the grass, as Jack sat on the bench, ready to tell the tale, of the demented tree friend.

Jack S: Now then, everyone ready for a little, history lesson of this place?

The group nodded.

Jack S: Good, now then... may the tale begin...

 **THE TALE OF THE DEMENTED TREE FRIEND, NARRATED BY JACK SULLIVAN**

The year was 2001, around the very turn of November, this town used to boast a population of over 10,000 different residents here, some tall, some short, some shy, some brave, but most of them, were actually pretty darn brainy, just like that anteater of yours.

Every month the town used to set up a competition that would have a winner at the end of the month, the challenge. Create a new and interesting

machine of any kind at all, if it did something the town never saw before, then you were guaranteed a spot in the final.

I never really payed attention at all, I wasn't into building that kind of crazy shite, but I had a friend who was...

And his name, was Dr J. Sexton, we were best pals, he was well known for winning the competition several times. Whenever he wasn't first, he didn't have a hissy fit or cry out in anger like my brother Audrey Merrick, who did, and he often was hated by the public for his anger, but rather, he would congratulate the winner on their success, saying how amazing their technology or machinery was.

He was always a nice fella to hang around with, neck, he even designed and built me my peacemaker I always wanted.

But then, one fateful day, when Dr J. Sexton was showcasing his latest piece of machinery to the public, that could create anything from any universe at all, until suddenly, he was assassinated, by an anonymous sniper, the bullet pierced straight through his head and straight into the machine causing it to catastrophically malfunction and spawn in that demented head gears. It all happened on that one, fateful day... November 6th 2001.

It broke out, and began eating anything, and everyone within sight, dead... or alive... people were screaming left right n centre, as everyone tried to get to safety. My brother the appeared from the high tower and struck the monster, he was able to put up a good fight, he made up for his aggressive attitude by being a master at welding close range weaponry like knifes, swords, and even a shotgun at the young age of just 16. He kicked the monster to the ground, providing a great distraction for people to get away, as he fought the monster with all his might.

Alas however, if you mess with the best... you die like the rest, and the monster surely kept true to that statement, even after he fired a round right at his head, sending chunks of its skull scattering everywhere, the monster took him down, from my memory, I could see his body, fall lifelessly to the ground, as it collapsed and then became another meal for the creature.

I ran off to my arsenal house, and locked the door, making sure it was steady, and that it wouldn't fall easily.

The next several years the town transformed, from a happy town, filled with thousands of creative thinkers, to a ghost town of just barely 2 people, alive.

And I'm one of those people who are great full to be alive...

Of course, nowadays since it broke lose, and now that it's killed everyone here, except for me of course, it'll try lure any prey it can, by looking like a normal person...

 **END OF THE DEMENTED TREE FRIENDS STORY**

Jack tipped his fedora slightly as he lit another smoke, Flaky perked up slightly at the hearing that there was someone else out there that had survived the creature wrath of u stoppable terror.

Flaky: J-Jack.

Jack S: Yes m'lady?

Flaky: D-D-Didn't you s-say that there was s-s-someone else was a-alive?

Jack S: Why yes, yes I did.

Flaky: Wh-Wh-Who is it, that is st-still a-a-alive? She asked, stuttering.

Jack sighed a moment before pointing upward, the group followed the direction of the end of his finger tips which lead them to face what appeared to be an old decayed castle with large antenna like structures on the roofs, each sparking out electricity.

Cuddles: Woah, who lives there?

Jack S: It's rumoured that an old scientist lives up there, and that said scientist...

He paused for a moment, before lifting his fedora up enough to reveal his emerald eyes.

Jack S: is your ticket outta here, you help him... he'll help you get back home.

Cuddles jumped up in excitement, so much so that his fists were uncontrollably shaking.

Cuddles: Sweet, alright everyone let's a g-

Jack S: Woah now, slow down roger rabbit, just because you know exactly where to go, doesn't mean you know the other half.

Cuddles: What other half, mr oh I'm so damn smart.

Jack S: Well, if you think your that clever, tell me the perfect route that'll get you there then...

Cuddles thought hard for a few moments before submitting defeat.

Cuddles: Ok, ok, I have no clue, can you tell me?

Jack S: You do realise that the creature has the map right?

Cuddles: Oh yeah, that's why we're here.

They all froze in place, as they heard a pair of footsteps slowly walking towards the park entrance, everyone got up and armed them selves aside from Flaky who just hid behind Flippy. Thanks to a lamp that was placed on the right side of the entrance, a silhouette of the creature was slowly seen, approaching.

The group slowly made their way towards the wall of the entrance, acting as quiet as possible, making sure not to give away their position. The creature slowly walked past them, not bothering to turn left or right, not even slightly. The group allowed him to walk several more steps until they all agreed that the creature had traveled a safe enough distance away from them.

Cuddles: Hey meat freak! Cuddles shouted, holding his bat with his hands, the creature turned around to see the group stood there, ready to attack him. He laughed manically as it echoed throughout the entire park, scaring the poor porcupine as she hid herself lower behind Flippy. It then spat out one of its teeth at great force at the lamp directly above it, causing the creature to seemingly vanish in darkness as rapid footsteps were then heard circling them.

Jack S: Keep your eyes open people... he'll be here soon...

Toothy: Holy... shit.

It suddenly then jumped out behind them, knocking Flaky away as it Tackled Flippy to the ground, with him being a trained soldier he knew what to do in these kinds of situations, he dodged its attacks while swiping back.

Flippy slashed at the monster several times with his Bowie knife, but it barely seemed to do any bit of harm to the monster at all.

He then eventually kicked the monster off, it's body flew directly towards Cuddles who flung it towards toothy with his baseball bat, Toothy then did the same, except he flung the Creature to the ground. It got back up and began running on all fours towards Jack, who simply stood there.

Jack S: Yeah, that's right... come here...

Jack waited as he got his hand near his peace keeper, the creature getting closer and closer with every passing second. Jacks fedora covered his eyes, giving him the appearance of Jesse McCree.

Jack S: come on... just a little bit closer...

The creature then jumped high into the air, flying straight towards Jack as it stretched its arm out ready to claw him.

Jack S: Bingo!

Jack rolled to the left within a flash and fired a shot right at the creature chest, causing it to stumble to the ground as it rolled several times before stopping, it got up once more as it examined the newly formed hole within its chest, it growled at Jack before both heard a twig snap.

The creature turned its head to see the porcupine alone trying to walk away, seeing the opportunity, the creature began running towards the defenceless porcupine as she stood their, too scared to move at all. It was then, that Jack saw the perfect way, to kill the monster.

Jack S: Duck! Jack screamed. And without thinking twice, Flaky ducked, sticking up her quills as the creature then realised what was about to happen, but because the creature was already in mid flight, it couldn't stop itself as it's body was then cut, clean in half by her quills, the two half's separated as blood splattered everywhere, covering everyone in the maroon coloured liquid, organs landed everywhere.

Flaky slowly rose, still shaken from the feeling of being attacked.

Flaky: Wh-What h-h-h-happened, wh-wh-where's th-the c-c-creature?

Jack S: Why... you killed it.

Flaky: H-H-How, a-and why a-a-are m-my quills we-

It was then, that she realised what had happened, Jack had told her to bend over for a very good reason, her quills were sharp enough to cut the monster in half. She turned around to see the aftermath of the event that occurred. The porcupine then stumbled around slightly, as she put her hand against her chest.

Flaky: I th-think I'm gonna, pu- *Throws up*

Cuddles: Dude, that's gross, couldn't you've waited until ya got a barf bag or something?

Toothy: She can't help it Cuddles, you do know how easily prone she is to getting sick right.

Cuddles: Yeah but- Wait, what's that piece of paper next to it? Cuddles asked, as he pointed to the small sheet of square paper lying next to the monsters right half of the body. Jack walked over to it, he reached his hand for it when he noticed the creatures fingers twitching. Not wanting to take any chances, he raised his peace maker and fired at its eye, causing the twitching to cease. Cuddles then questioned his decision.

Cuddles: Umm, why did you shoot him again exactly, he was, already dead if ya couldn't tell.

Jack S: Well rabbit, looks can be deceiving, just because something looks dead... doesn't mean it is, dead.

Toothy: Just like in Friday th-

Flaky: Don't y-y-you even th-think about r-r-reminding m-m-me of th-the time C-C-C-Cuddles forced me t-to watch th-th-that movie! I-it was horrible!

Cuddles: Pfff, only because your a chicken (begins making chicken noises)

Jack ignored the groups arguments as he reached down once more, and picked up the small piece of paper, it was the map they were looking for. A smile spread across Jacks face as he rose up to show the rest of the group when he saw them all arguing. Not messing around, he raised his peacekeeper and fired directly at Flippy's hat, barely missing the tip of his head, and catching everyone's attention, and as expected, Flippy's eyes starting twitching, but like last time, before he could fully turn, Flaky gave him a quick slap across the face, turning him normal.

Flippy: Thanks Flaky, and also. What the fuck was that for!? You could've killed me!

Jack S: Well... was the only way I thought of, that could grab your attention, sure I could've just shot the sky, but where's the fun in that?

They all (aside from Flaky) stared at him angrily when he then slowly walked over to them and handed them the map, Cuddles took it with excitement as he opened it up.

In the bottom left corner was their current location, that went under the name 'Happy treeopolis' it then was connected to a dense forest which was then connect to a series of mountain peaks, then after that there was some kind of underground stronghold that they'd have to cross in order to get to the castle.

Cuddles: Alright, cmon guys, let's go!

Jack S: And off you go, indeed.

Flaky: W-Wait, J-J-Jack, y-y-your not c-coming w-with us?

Jack S: Oh, Yeah, ill be with ya, I've just got some business to take care of first.

Jack quickly ran over to the far wall at the edge of the park. He then turned his head to face the group one last time.

Jack S: I'll se you all round...

He jumped up and climbed over the wall, leaving the four tree friends to themselves, along, with a map.

Toothy: And he would've been useful...

Cuddles: Ah well, besides p, we've got a map now, so we now know exactly where to go, come on gang, let's go!

Flaky: O-O-Ok th-then.

The group set off on their journey as they left the park to make their way towards the forest, for they had now started their journey back home.


	4. Chapter 4

The group had made their way into the dense forest, tree surrounded them from all directions, their leaves swaying gently back and forth, the forest, being so dense, it blocked out the night sky, along with the moon light, leaving them in almost complete, eternal darkness.

Toothy: Cuddles, you sure your going the right way, we've been waking for the last 20 odd minutes non stop and my legs fucking hurt like hell!

Cuddles: I believe so, it's just so damn dark in here that I can't see jack shit.

The group continued onwards with their journey, until Flaky slipped on a round cylinder like object, and unintentionally pinned her self to the ground. Her limbs flailing around as Flippy came over to help her.

Flippy: Grab my hand.

She grabbed his hand as Flippy pulled with all his might, but with no luck at all. He then looked over his shoulder to see what Flaky had tripped over. She had tripped over what appeared to be a flashlight.

Toothy: Ugh, finally, now bugs bunny over here can finally see where the fuck he's going.

Cuddles: Yeah, now do me a favour and pass it over here will ya?

Toothy passed the flashlight over to Cuddles who turned on, and to everyone's horror, the rabbit had lead his group down the wrong part of the forest, and to Flaky's horror, the dangerous part.

Cuddles: ...well shit.

Toothy: Cuddles, do you even realise where bouts you've taken us right now?!

Cuddles: Nope.

Toothy: You've taken us to the part where it's filled with fucking Carnivorous flowers!

At the hearing of the last two words, Flaky's eyes shrank in shock as memories started flooding back towards her, about the time she was eaten, alive by them, she started panicking as she started pushing off the ground, trying all she could to get her self out.

Flaky: G-G-Guys! A l-little h-h-help over h-here!? She asked, the 3 gather round her as they all pulled up before finally freeing the porcupine, she let out a sigh of relief before remembering where they were.

Flaky: Umm, G-G-Guys...

C T F: What?

Flaky: We've g-g-got a p-problem.

The group was then surrounded by what looked like hundreds, possibly even thousands of carnivorous flowers, each and every single one of them, ready to tear off flesh at any moment.

Flaky: Wh-Wh-What do w-we d-d-d-do!?

Flippy thought for a moment, before coming up with an idea that, while it would work, everyone else wouldn't like it.

Flippy: Okay, everyone grab hands.

Cuddles: Umm, why, are we celebrating our death to these things! He shouted back.

Flippy: I said just grab them alright!

They all grabbed hands, and it was also at this moment that Flaky knew what Flippy was going to do, and she hated it.

Flaky: W-W-Were not g-g-gonna s-s-seriously r-run through these th-things a-a-are we?!

Flippy: Yes, now everyone... RUN!!! As he shouted the last word, he dragged everyone behind him as the group ran straight into the seemingly endless pile of the flesh eating plants, the pain that followed after entering, was near unbearable.

Flaky: Ack, OW PLEASE AHHHHH! Flaky screamed as flesh was ripped off parts of her body everywhere, it seemed like the pile of the carnivorous flowers went on forever, until Flippy saw hope right in front of him.

Flippy: Everyone hang on! We're almost through! And as he ended his sentenced, the group made it out of their, but they kept running despite their major injuries, to make sure the flesh eaters could never catch up with them. Flippy slowed down and scoped Flaky into his arms as he ran, Toothy and Cuddles followed closely behind him, they all ran constantly for another 10 minutes before slowing down to a complete, utter stop.

Flippy: *Panting* Phew, we made it.

Cuddles: Barely! He snapped, his left eye twitching angrily at the bear. Cuddles: We all could've been eaten alive damn it!

Toothy: Hey, give the guy some slack, sure he did make us go through a lot of pain, but we're alive.

Flippy then noticed how Flaky was simply whimpering before bursting out crying, as rivers started flowing out of her eyes.

Flaky: Th-Th-Th-That was h-h-h-horrible, I d-don't e-e-ever wanna g-go through that again! She cried.

Flippy: Wait, you've been with those things once? Flippy asked her, which resulted in her screaming. Flaky: I was eaten alive by those damn things!

Toothy: Not to bug you guys or anything but I think Flippy also took us to the right place, Look!

Toothy pointed behind Flippy, causing the group to turn around to see that directly in front of them, were the mountain peaks that they were looking for, they stretched high, with some going beyond the clouds, one even looked taller than Mt Everest. It was then, that they also saw a small shack with a light coming out of it, it looked similar to Jacks arsenal house, only, smaller in size and it had a chimney unlike the large one. They all approached it and knocked on the door.

Within mere seconds the door was answered by non-other, than Jack Sullivan himself.

Jack S: Well howdy, my names Ja- Wait, oh it's you four, come on in, you look like a bunch of battered grapes! He stated as he opened the door fully, giving access to the group as they all walked inside, he closed the door behind them.

Jack S: Jesus. He said, as he examined Toothy's wounds. Jack S: What kind of mess did you get yourselves into now?

Toothy: I think you should ask roger rabbit that question Jack.

Jack turned to face Cuddles as he scowled walked over to him, with Jack being slightly taller he made it look as if he towered over top the bunny, looking as intimidating as possible.

Jack S: Alright rabbit... what did you do this time..? He asked, Cuddles kept his mouth shut, until Jack swiftly rolled behind the rabbit, pulling out his peacekeeper as he pushed the tip against the bunny's head.

Jack S: Cough up... now, because I'm pretty sure everyone want to get out of this alive, do they not? He said, as he faced the three behind him, they all nodded, agreeing with his statement.

Cuddles: I kinda accidentally lead my friends to the dangerous part of the forest.

Jack looked at him, his eyes squinted slightly as his finger was very gently pulling the trigger.

Jack S: No wonder the porcupine can't trust you these days, you always get her into your shenanigans because you wanna have a little 'fun'.

Cuddles: Well not all the time! He fought back. Cuddles: There was that one time we went on that rollercoaster and both survived! He added.

Flaky: B-B-But I w-was sick f-f-for the r-rest o-of the week th-th-th-thanks to that d-damn thing!

Jack S: Everyone shut your damn traps! Jack ordered, and just like so, everyone went silent, he then went over to his cabinet and opened it up, pulling out what appeared to be some kind of canister with a label featuring a carnivorous plant crossed out along with a medical symbol next to it, he seemed to make sure the cork was securely screwed on before facing the group once more, he playfully threw in the air and caught it several times.

Jack S: Everyone, group up!

Cuddles: Umm, why exactly? Cuddles asked.

Jack S: Don't question it damn it and just group the fuck up, now! Jack ordered at the rabbit, and not wanting to have another look down his peacekeepers tip, Cuddles went with Flippy, Flaky and Toothy.

Jack S: Thank you, now, this stuff I have right here. He held it high so that everyone could see it clearly.

Jack S: Is an Anti carnivorous flower substance.

Toothy: Meaning, what exactly? Toothy curiously asked.

Jack S: It not only heals wounds created by those damn things, but it makes a unique smell that they absolutely despise.

Cuddles: Well then, water ya waiting for? Hand it over.

Jack S: Actually, I'll just throw it at ya. Jack threw the canister, it flew through the air as it smashed against Cuddles head, spreading its contents everywhere, and on everyone.

And within mere seconds of contact, the wounds that the vicious weeds had inflicted, seemed to had been whipped completely out of existence. Flaky seemed amazed by what had just happened before her.

Flaky: Wh-Wha, how'd y-you m-m-make that? She asked.

Jack S: I didn't make it, rather, it's stuff from my old friend Dr. J sexton, and like I said before, he created a lot of things for me that I appreciated.

Flaky: Wow. She said, her head then flopped downward slightly. Flaky: If only I could've met him.

Jack S: Yeah, I wish ya had, he was one of the nicest fellows in the towns history. Now then. He added.

Jack S: It's time you lot get going, you lot want to get home now, don't you?

Toothy: Well yeah, ain't it obvious.

Jack S: Well then, you lot best be on your way, and do be careful around the high mountains, it can get a little chilly up their, come people have actually been frozen to death up there. So good luck.

He said, as he opened the door before looking back at the group once more.

Jack S: You'll need it. Jack then slammed the door shut, Cuddles dashed over and threw the door open only to find that Jack, was no where to be seen, not even a trace of his existence was left to know where he had gone.

Cuddles: How the hell does he keep on doing that? He asked.

Flippy: Not sure, but it's best if we keep on moving, especially while this stuff whatever the hell it is, is in effect.

Toothy: Good point.

The group exited the small shack and began ascending their way up the mountain, their journey began slowing down ever slower as they ascended higher and higher, until they came to a near stop as the cold started to become unbearable, they all shivered, with Flaky shivering the most due to the fact that whenever she was in these kinds of conditions, she would always wear a scarf and snow shoes, but since her body got so used to them, she was colder than a block of ice, small icicles were beginning to form on the ends of her quills.

Toothy: B-Boy, is it f-fucking c-c-c-cold u-up h-here!

Cuddles: N-No sh-shit, sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-Sherlock!

Flaky: C-Cuddles, y-y-your stuttering w-w-w-worse th-than me! A-A-A-And I th-th-thought i-i w-was b-b-bad!

Cuddles: It's m-m-m-mainly d-due to th-th-th-the c-c-cold t-t-t-t-temp-perature.

Flippy: Y-Yeah, I b-believe it's about -25 odd d-degrees Celsius.

Toothy: F-F-Fahrenheit?

Flippy: H-H-H-How should I kn-know, I've n-n-never r-recorded t-t-temperatures u-u-u-using Fahrenheit b-before.

Toothy: Th-Th-Then j-j-just guess!

Flaky: I-I-I-It's 11 d-d-d-degrees f-f-f-f-f-Fahrenheit!

Toothy: W-Wait, h-h-h-how d-d-d-d-do y-y-you kn-know that!

Flaky: B-B-Bec-c-cause I a-a-a-actually p-p-payed a-a-at-t-t-tention in c-c-class, u-u-unlike y-y-y-y-you t-t-two, wh-wh-who ju- *CRACKING*

The group stopped dead in their tracks as cracking noises were heard, it wasn't until too late, that they noticed that the floor beneath them had cracked completely, the ground beneath Flippy, Cuddles and Toothy suddenly collapsed as they fell, but much to their surprise, that they weren't falling, they all looked up to see that Cuddles who had Toothy by the hand, was being held by Flippy who was being held by Flaky, the only one who hadn't fallen.

Flaky: E-E-E-E-Everyone h-h-h-h-hold o-on, I got y-you! She screamed, she was barely able to hold them all, both of her arms felt as if they could break off at any moment, but she continued to hold strong, her feet slowly sliding towards the hole.

Flippy: Flaky! He shouted. Flippy: I, don't think y-you'll be able to pull us up!

Flaky: I h-h-h-have to, I need to t-try! She added as she pulled as hard as she could, her feet were slowly sliding nearer and nearer towards the edge as she pulled with all her might. She found her self nearing the edge when she screamed as all of a sudden she felt strength flow through her as she slowly backed away from edge, dragging her friends back up, once Toothy was a few feet away from the hole, she dropped exhaustion as she fell to her knees before collapsing to the ground. Her eye lids fell closed as she became unconscious from the extreme amount of exhaustion.

Cuddles: Woohoo, Y-Yeah, we've been s-saved!

Flippy: Yeah, thanks Fla- Wait, FLAKY!?! Flippy rushed over to Flaky who had collapsed to the ground, he picked her up and carried her. He turned to face the others.

Flippy: W-We need to g-g-get o-out of th-this cold place, and f-f-f-fast! He said, the two agreed with him as the began their decent down the mountain, Flippy kept hold of Flaky, he put his burret on her head as he continued forward, the temperature slowly getting warmer as they went lower in altitude, and ahead, Flippy could see the entrance to the strong hold, what wasn't on the map however, was an old hotel that despite its decaying state and age, still appeared to be up and running.

The hotel took the appearance of a rather tall building, about 190 feet tall with a decaying purple like colour, it looked as if it used to have a part of it that was once attacked, was now ripped off entirely, exposing parts of the concrete walls, it appeared to have a lower part stretching out of the building of which was presumed to be the Lobby, many of the windows were completely painted with dust,a few were shattered.

Taking this opportunity, Flippy took Flaky to the hotel with Cuddles and Toothy following behind him, he knocked hard on the door, of which to his surprise, it wasn't locked, he carried Flaky inside as Toothy shut the door behind him, locking it. Flippy rested Flaky down on the bench as she woke up, shivering, her quills still had little icicles at the ends of them.

Flippy: Stay here, I'll go find a blanket.

Flippy rushed off whilst Cuddles, Toothy and Flaky admired the surrounding of the lobby. From what they saw, their best guess was that it was made around the mid 20's, nearly 100 years ago, minus the amount of webs and the occasional cockroach that'll quick fly across the floor, it seemed to be in neat condition considering how long it had been standing for.

Cuddles: Damn, I gotta say, I wish I'd brought my phone to take some pictures, this places looks fancy if I say so my self.

Toothy noticed a small sign above the door they had just entered, it read as follows.

 **THANK YOU FOR VISITING THE TREEWOOD TOWER HO**

The last part seemed to have broke of due to age, of which, toothy looked down to continue reading from where the sign had broke off.

 **TEL, WE HOPE TO SEE YOU AGAIN SOON! EST 1922**

Toothy: Hmm, 1922? Jesus Christ, Cuddles!

Cuddles: What's up? Toothy: This place was established or whatever back in 1922, it's been here for nearly a hundred years.

Cuddles: Jeez, this places old! He shouted in surprise, his voice echoed through the empty halls, reminding him that they were the only ones in the building, or so they thought. Flaky began hearing footsteps coming from behind the staff only door.

Flaky: Umm, g-guys. C T: Yeah?

Flaky: S-S-Someone's c-c-coming! She said as she pointed at the door, her arm shaking in fear as the footsteps stopped right at the door, a sound was then heard, telling them that the door had been unlocked, the door knob then turned slowly, as the door opened up revealing a figure standing in the doorway, they couldn't tell who it was however mainly due to the poor lightning but from that they could see at the moment, the figure wore a fedora and had a smoke in his mouth, the fedora was at such an angle it covered his entire face.

Cuddles: Who are you? Cuddles asked.

Such a question caused the figure to turn on the light switch right next to the doorway, revealing who it was...


	5. Chapter 5

Jack S: Your really that darn dim witted, it me, Sullivan. Hearing his words, caused Flaky to sigh in relief.

Cuddles: Hey, i don't really know people who wear fedoras for a living, ok. Cuddles said.

Jack closed the door behind him, he looked around, checking the surroundings of the hotel lobby before he eyed what looked like a news paper covered in piles upon piles of dust, just placed on the arm of an arm chair. He walked over to it slowly before picking it up. He couldn't read it at all due to the amount of dust, so he sneaked behind Cuddles before blowing on the old new paper, showering the rabbit in millions of pieces of dust that the decades old newspaper had stored inside its pages.

Cuddles: Ack *coughing* pleh, What the hell was that for!? He shouted at Jack as he brushed off the dust hanging around on his shoulders and ears.

Jack just simply shrugged as he opened up the new paper, reading several lines before turning to the rabbit once more.

Jack S: Do you all know where bouts you are right now?

Cuddles: Not really

Toothy: Were in the Treewood Tower Hotel. Toothy stated.

Jack S: Yep, this old beauty used to be a star back in the glorious 50's, during that time it had the most guests it ever had, that is, until one day...

Jack paused for a moment before being interrupted as Flippy ran into the room with a blanket for Flaky, he failed to notice Jack until after giving the blanket to Flaky.

Flippy: Oh, Jack... when did you get here? He asked.

Jack S: A few seconds ago, now do me a favour and sit your ass down because I'm about to tell you all a story about this place.

Flippy: O...K... Then? He questionably said, as he took his place next to Flaky whose shivering had significantly decreased since donning the blanket.

Jack S: Now then, everyone ready for another story?

Toothy: I guess, I mean, I'm not sure if the readers here are ok with reading another block of text by you. He stated (wait, dafaq's he talking about?).

Jack S: Whatever beaver who somehow broke the 4th dimension, it's story time.

 **STORY TIME, NARRATED BY JACK SULLIVAN**

Jack S: It was 1958, a year that I didn't exist but I'll give my impression of. Back at the time, the treewood tower hotel was a star, it was like some kind of beacon for the show business elite, well, it used to be.

The scenery around the tree friends suddenly changed as they appeared to be outside the hotel they were just in, luckily it wasn't dead freezing but only mildly cold. All the lights were on as shown by the yellow lights emerging from literally every single window within the hotel, implying it was up and running, many were heard chattering from inside. It was then, that Flaky noticed a part of the hotel that was there, that wasn't there when they had entered it.

Flaky: H-Hey, wasn't th-that part cut off o-or something? She asked, stuttering slightly.

Jack S: Well, now that you've said that, let's get back to the story. One halloween night a party was hosted, celebrating the 15th anniversary of a marriage between a couple and several children, they invited everyone to stay at the hotel. Sounds nice doesn't it?

The tree friends saw what appeared to be a party, presumably taking place inside the lobby they were just in, only with a large group inside, many people were seen walking around, there were banners all over, saying things like 'happy anniversary!', but the main star of the attraction would be the group heading towards the elevator as indicated by the spotlight that shone directly on them. It revealed the couple to the that of a Male beaver and a female chipmunk who had 2 children along with a bell topped bear in a cyan uniform carrying their bags, they all headed inside as the doors began sliding shut, after wards, the arrow slowly starting going up the numbers, 1... 2... 3... 4...

The scene around them faded to black before placing them back out side the hotel, but this time, it was dark as the sky began leaking rain, thunder and lightning was heard in the distance.

Jack: Now, on this fateful night, something is about to happen that'll change the treewood tower hotel... forever.

As Jack finished his last sentence, lightning struck the hotel, to be more precise, it struck the part that didn't exist when the group had entered it. It caused the tower to slowly begin fading from existence as sparks were thrown out left right and centre.

It then took them to the elevator where the lightning had gotten inside, it began zapping their bodies as they all violently twitched and bounced up and down, their eyes rapidly scanning their surroundings before the lights flickered off for a brief moment before turning back on, and once they did, the group was no where to be seen, it was as if no one at all, stepped a foot into the elevator. The Now empty elevator dropped to the basement, smashing to pieces as the sound echoed through the night sky.

Jack S: Those 5 people were never seen again, and while no one knows what happened to them, it's been theorised that they now haunt the hotel... and anyone who's here.

 **END OF STORY TIME**

Cuddles: So your telling us this place is now haunted? Cuddles asked.

Jack S: Pretty much.

Cuddles: Alright, let's go ghost hunting! As he said that, it was immediately met with a loud 'No!' from Flaky.

Flaky: W-W-We w-will n-n-not b-b-b-be g-going g-g-ghost hunting! She said.

Cuddles: Aw cmon Flakes, please? He begged her.

Flaky: Cuddles, y-y-you kn-know wh-wh-what happens wh-whenever you drag me I-into your crazy crap! She retaliated.

Flippy then heard the sound of lightning as a bright light suddenly flashed for a brief moment, scaring Flaky as she covered herself completely under the blanket, shaking greatly in fear as she peeped out slightly, checking if anymore lightning strikes are due.

Flippy checked out the window to find a massive storm, trees were seen at an askew angle as leaves raced across the sky.

Flippy: Well shit...

Toothy: What is it? He asked as he approached the now slightly depressed bear.

Flippy: Looks like we'll be staying here for quite some time, so in the mean ti-

Cuddles: Were gonna go looks for these ghosts, later losers! He said eagerly. The rabbit quickly grabbed hold of the porcupines arm and dragged her right off the bench as he ran off looking for ghosts, dragging a screaming Flaky behind him, leaving a trail of dandruff.

Toothy: *sighs* You up for some ghost hunting?

Flippy: Well, I guess if it passes the time. He said

The duo walked they went to go find Cuddles and Flaky who had ran off several moments before them, the duo began following the trail of dandruff as they went after their friends.

after some time had past, the duo eventually caught up with the two, who had just stopped in front of an elevator. Cuddles noticed the two had finally catches up with them.

Cuddles: About time you two slow pokes caught up, me and Flakes haven't found anything yet, and the only place left to check is the elevator, of which we're about to do.

Toothy: Welp, let's get inside and see, poor Flaky wants this over with asap.

Flaky: I c-can agree w-with y-y-you on that o-one Toothy. She replied.

Cuddles was just about to lay his finger on the up button for the elevator when the doors opened on their own, he hesitated at first, wondering why it had waited until he was about to press a button, but he shrugged it off as the elevator being old before entering, taking a shaking Flaky inside with him. Cuddles turned around to see that there were a total of 13 floors, each labelled B to 12, with the b representing the basement.

Cuddles: Alright! He said, as he cracked his fingers. Cuddles: Let's see here, where do we start?

Toothy: I don't know, where do you think we should start?

Cuddles: eh... I'll pick the 4th floor.

Cuddles pressed the button labelled 4, causing the doors in front of them to slowly begin closing, making a rather loud creaking sound as it closed, and once they did, the elevator began rising upward before the doors opened, showing them that they had arrived at the 4th floor, a long hallway was shown before them.

Cuddles: Alright, Toothy, you and me will check the left, Flakes and Flips can check the right. Got it?

Toothy: Ok then.

Flaky: O-Ok th-then, I g-g-guess.

The group split up as they began searching all the rooms on their respective sides, there was about 12 rooms on each side, making it about 24 rooms per floor. However, after checking the 4th room on their side, Flaky noticed something was off... big time.

Flaky: Umm, g-g-guys. Cuddles: What? Flaky: Wh-Where's the e-e-elevator? She asked.

Cuddles looked over to where the elevator was and sure enough, just like Flaky said, it wasn't there at all.

Cuddles: huh, that's odd? He said, as he slowly made his way towards the now lacking elevator, elevator shaft. He was just about to look down it when all of a sudden the elevator suddenly rose before him, narrowly avoiding his ears. The doors opened to reveal... no one.

Flaky: Ok, I'm n-not liking th-th-this anymore, c-can we go to th-th-the b-bottom f-f-f-floor n-now?

Cuddles: Ah cmon Flaky, we've not even explored an entire floor yet and your already chickening out, how about you do us all a favour and just be brave for once damn it!

Flaky: I'm t-trying, b-b-but the w-world is s-s-such a s-scary p-place o-o-ok?

Flippy: Yeah, let's just head back down the to lobby, plus I think the storm may have lightened down now.

Cuddles: *sighs* fine, but seriously, you two can be boring sometimes ok.

His ranting continued as they all stepped back in the elevator and began their decent back to the lobby.

Cuddles: No like seriously, how come it's just me and Toothy that have all the fun, like seriously, you guys are more boring than a pack of rats, heck, I could have more fun exploring this place myself if I had too.

Toothy: Not gonna lie, but Cuddles dose have a point.

Cuddles: Yeah, I'd even go so far as to say-

The elevator suddenly stopped even through it hadn't reached the lobby. The arrow showed them to be in between the first and second floors. Lightning could be heard from outside. The elevator remained motionless as the four started to panic, with Flaky taking charge.

Flaky: Umm, wh-why's the elevator n-n-n-not g-going d-d-down!?

Cuddles: Uhh, I don't know. Lemme try push the first floor button again.

The rabbit pressed the first floor button and within mere moments the elevator responded, but not in a way they expected it. At first it went down as usual, but it stopped once more, only this time, that wasn't the only thing it planned on doing with them. The elevator lights flickered as the elevator made a sharp and sudden drop about a single meter, almost forcing everyone to the floor, but they kept their balance. Flaky starting having a panic attack.

Flaky: oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god, what's h-happening! She screamed. The elevator then began shooting upwards as they all fell the floor with Flaky pinning herself to it thanks to her quills, the arrow stopped at the 9th floor as the doors opened once again, showing the same corridor just as it was on the 4th floor, only this time, a group of what looked like 5 ghosts were seen standing at the far end of the hall, staring at the now shaken'd up group of tree friends. Cuddles immediately recognised them as the ghosts of the 5 people who disappeared in the elevator.

Cuddles: Hey guys, look it's them! He said, as he pointed at them. Toothy and Flippy were able to get a brief glance at the ghosts before lightning struck once more, causing them to disappear as the elevator dropped slightly, before shooting downwards. Cuddles, Toothy and Flippy were all floating at the top of the elevator at this point while Flaky was still pinned to the ground, desperate to get out. The arrow that pointed to what floor they were on basically went out of control at this point, like it didn't have a clue on what to do.

The lights flickered as the elevator stopped directly back at the lobby, the doors however, only opened a crack before simply remaining there, meaning that no one could fit through the tiny gap it allowed them to view through, of which, they all saw Jack.

Flippy: Hey! HEY! Jack, help us get outta this thing! He shouted. Jacks ears perked up as he turned around to see the barely opened elevator containing them inside, he rushed over to them, with his six shooter in hand.

Jack S: How in tarnation have you lot go- Wait, let me guess... its roger rabbit, isn't it...

Flippy: Yeah, but nows not the time, we need you to he- AHHHHHHHH! He was cut off mid sentence as the elevator dropped down to the basement before shooting back upwards, Jack looked in horror.

Jack S: My goodness...

The elevator seemed like it continued going up for what felt like seconds that bled into minutes before the elevator slowed down to its casual pace as it slowly ascended to the 12th floor, the highest in the building. Taking advantage of the time they had before they made it to the top, the 3 helped Flaky to her feet. Before she could recall what just happened however, Cuddles noticed the arrow stopped past the 12th floor, and pointed to an empty space next to it, as if another floor was there, a 13th... floor.

Cuddles: Umm, guys? He pointed to the arrows current positions, everyone's eyes darted towards where he pointed.

Cuddles: I think there might be, a 13th, floor.

And as he said that, the doors opened revealing what appeared to be the outside of the hotel, except what would normally be a hallway of rooms was no more, only a few footsteps forward remained as the cracks bled into chucks of the building that remained. Flaky held onto Flippy for dear life.

Flaky: Ah god! She screamed, shaking in fright from head to the tip of the quills on her head.

Flaky: Th-This is high, this is high! T-t-t-t-too damn high! Her eyes were kept shut tightly as they remained there for what felt like ages, until Cuddles saw the lights flicker as the elevator very slowly started to descend before stopping, he knew what was about to happen.

Cuddles: Everyone, grab onto the hand rails now! And just as he asked, everyone did, and right on time, the elevator shot down at lightning speed as it insanely descended, the roof of the elevator detached from its places, causing it to get flung somewhere into the elevator shaft.

Everyone would've been flung out of the elevator if they hadn't held onto the hand rails, although Toothys grip was starting to slip before his hands let lose, Flippy grabbed hold of him, but like toothy, his grip slipped too, Cuddles grabbed on, but like the others his grip let lose leaving Flaky once again, hanging onto her team as the elevator raced down its shaft.

Flaky: Everyone, hold on! She screamed as the elevator busted through the lowest floor possible as it crashed into one of the hallways of the stronghold that laid below it. Part of it was sent flying off else where it traveled several metres before slowing down to a halt.

All remained silent, that is... until a red hand suddenly bursted through the pile of rubble...


	6. Chapter 6

A red hand shot out from the rubble as Flaky pulled herself out, scars littered her entire body, she pressed her hand against her cheek, withdrawing it to reveal blood all over her palm. She began getting her legs out when a creaking sound was heard, as the pile of rubble very slowly started to tip. She panicked as she screamed., realising that the pile of rubble she was in was right at the edge of a large pit that went straight down.

Flaky: G-Guys, Guys help me! She screamed! But she had failed to notice that the bear, the rabbit and the beaver, were all flat out unconscious. She struggled to free herself when her leg was trapped securely into a piece of the rubble preventing her escape, she began panicking more and more as she tugged at it, desperate for freedom... but to no avail.

The pile then tipped over, taking the screaming porcupine down with it as it began free-falling to the bottom of the pit. It seemed like forever until the rubble crash landed right at the bottom. Sending scrap, corks, screws flying everywhere whereas Flaky stayed with the main pile, still trapped inside. She had hit her head extremely hard on a sheet of metal, causing her to lose consciousness. Her leg while it was now lose, had a massive cut going from the bottom of her foot to the outer side of her thighs, causing blood to gush out everywhere as a puddle of blood slowly began to form.

 **1 HOUR LATER**

Moans were heard from the much larger pile of rubble that stayed up top aside from the one that separated. Flippy and Toothy bodies were positioned on top of the rubble while Cuddles upper body was buried in it, his legs began helplessly moving around.

Flippy: Agh, my head, wha-what happened?

Toothy: I'm not sure man.

Cuddles: Hey, you two, do me a favour and get me the hell out of this damn thing will ya!? He cried from underneath the rubble containing his upper half. Flippy and Toothy grabbed Cuddles legs and pulled with their might, freeing the rabbit from his poorly unintentionally made tomb, the rabbit was dizzy at first but regained his senses and realised they were down a member.

Cuddles: Hey, don't mind me bugging you two but, where's Flaky?

Toothy: I don't know? Flaky? He shouted, but no reply met his ears at all. Fearing the worst Flippy went over to the edge of the pit, peering over it, he could see the porcupines dumbed body all the way at the body, covered from head to toe in cuts with a massive on on her leg.

Flippy: Guys, she's down here! Flaky! He shouted.

Flippy: Flaky can you hear me!?... he got not response, he had to find a way down there, as quickly as possible. It was then that Jack used a rope to get down to the trio, he noticed their desperate cries for Flaky.

Jack S: Easy now, let me try. He said, he walked towards the edge slowly as he peered over it, he could see the unconscious porcupine lying down at the bottom, he turned his back around to inform the others.

Jack S: I'm afraid she's unconscious, she ain't hearing us at all.

Toothy: Wait, didn't you use a rope to get down here?

Cuddles: Yeah, I believe he did, so why can't we use it to get down there? Cuddles asked.

Jack S: Rope only drools so far, it only makes half the drop, and with a drop like that, at least a limb or two will be shattered. He said.

Jack S: We'll have to find another way down there, besides, we're inside the stronghold anyways. Flippy suddenly brought Jack to his face, his eyes looked dead serious at his.

Flippy: If so, we need to get to her, and quickly, from the amount of blood I saw down there, she is bleeding heavil- He was then interrupted as what sounded like Flaky waking up at the bottom of the pit. Shifting his attention, Flippy quickly ran over to the pit to see Flaky up and looking around, presumably for the others as she held her head.

Flaky: H-H-Hello? Guys? A-A-Are y-you th-there? She asked, her voice echoed throughout the hall that was directly in front of her.

Flippy: Flaky! He cried. Flippy: Up here! Flaky looked up to see the 4 heads looking down at her, they all were riddled with concerned looks on their faces. She began trying to stand up when a vicious pain suddenly attacked her leg, sending her back down again.

Flaky: Ack, what the?! She looked at her leg, a lot of blood had leaked out of it, staining parts of the rubble, and forming a pool of blood around her. She once more tried getting up but she felt, fragile, she felt took weak to even stand.

Flaky: G-G-Guys, I can't m-m-move! She cried.

Flaky: M-My legs been c-c-cut! She lied down once more.

Jack S: Here, catch! Jack had gotten a bandage out of his pocket and threw it down to her, it landed with a small thud right next to her in the pile of rubble, luckily it didn't tear that much at all upon impact. She unwrapped the bandages and began apply them to her leg, it stringed a lot in the process and was quite painful for her, but it had to be done for the best.

Flaky: O-Ok, n-n-n-now What? She asked.

Jack S: You'll have to find a way to meet back up with us. Jack said, Flaky started panicking slightly as the hall presented in front of her was nothing but pure darkness, she didn't want to go through it at all.

Flaky: I-I-It's t-too dark, I'm s-sc-scared, wh-what if there a-are m-m-monsters d-down here!? She cried, hoping that the group above her would come up with a solution, luckily for her, they did, but it was one they weren't going to like. Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a flashlight.

Jack S: Heads Up! He shouted as he dropped the flashlight down the pit, she caught barely, it nearly hit the ground and would've smashed to pieces, Flippy also reached into his pocket but rather than a flashlight he got out a spare Bowie knife.

Flippy: Watch out Flaky! He shouted down as he dropped the knife downwards as well, it landed handle first on the ground, bouncing in the air slightly before settling down, Flaky limped over to it and picked it up.

Flippy: It's to defend yourself, should you have any encounters.

Flaky: F-F-Flippy... I'm s-s-sc-scared, I d-d-don't think I c-can do it!

Flippy: Flaky, please... we need you, now go...

Flaky took one last glance at Flippy, then the knife in her hand, she gulped before she set off into the dark hallway as she turned on the flashlight. Her light footsteps only echoed to the groups ears for another 15 odd seconds before they could tell she was on her way.

Cuddles: Cmon gang, let's get moving, shall we?

The group set off as well, to reunite with their friend again.

 **FLAKYS POV**

God I could tell this was going to be a nightmare within this damn stronghold, I've never been in one before and I already hate it here, the walls are covered in an icky like kind of substance, 'gross' I thought to my self as I continued forward, the flashlight Jack gave me wasn't one of those cheap ones that lit up a small area, not even close, it lit up the entire hall for I'd say about 13 metres ahead of me, plus the light is that bright I could flash it at them for if I needed to. I kept walking onwards until I came to a left turn, I followed said turn of which resulted in...

Splash*

'What the!?'

I had failed to notice that the hallway seemed to go downward into what looked like water, oh boy, I thought to myself, this was surely going to be a great experience... not. I took several breaths, before continuing onwards, slowly of course, I hated water, couldn't stand it at all, luckily for me however it was only up to waist height so I didn't fear too much about drowning. Unlike the hallway from before however, someone actually had the decency to put some damn lights down here, sure some of the, were flickering, but as long as they stayed on I was fine with it.

I kept going, minding my own business, my legs were completely in the water at this point, meaning that if I had to run from something, the water would slow me down big time.

I then noticed, what appeared to be a hand, sticking out of the green water, it's fingers laid still, like it was frozen for a picture shot with either their family or a mascot. I slowly moved towards it, until my foot tripped on something, I fell face first into the water with a loud splash, my eyes looked up to see the most horrifying thing I've ever seen in my life, I'd never forget it for years to come.

It was that creature that I "killed" except all the skin was peeled off, intestines had leaked out everywhere, his teeth were loosely sticking to his mouth, wobbling to a tune that no one knew, his eyes were missing, leaving just pure, black, empty sockets staring directly at me. I got up and pegged it out of there as fast as I could, I did not want that think dragging me under, Not after what it did, oh god!

I kept running, or rather, swiftly moving through the water, I couldn't exactly run due to my leg, plus with the amount of blood I had lost prior, I didn't even have the strength to go into a full on sprint. But as long as I tried, I could go at a pace I felt was fast enough.

I stopped for a moment, realising that it was not cut in half like what I'd done to it, unintentionally of course. I just shrugged it off and kept going.

Growling*

I froze, I dare not to turn around, or even dare move. I kept quiet, and still, like a statue. Something, or someone, had rose out of the water behind me. I didn't want to know what it was at all, I didn't want to look at it. I felt ripples splash slightly against me, telling me they were closing in, I kept out and stayed still, not, moving, an inch.

I felt it's presence grow on my back as more ripples hit me, I could smell it's, Ugh, it's breath was absolutely terrible, it smelled like vomit with a dash of salt. My heart began beating faster than ever, in fact if it could, by no it would've bursted out of my chest 6 times over. I then felt it move to my right side, I could slowly see it move into view, it's flesh merely decaying all over, with all its brown skin completely torn off, it seemed to have a line down the middle of its entire body that seemed to be the only thing holding its 2 halves together, thought the left side seemed to be misplaced slightly.

If that thing had eyes, it would be analysing me right now, for once I actually wanted it to have them, because at least if it had eyes, you could tell what it was looking at. But all it had, was empty sockets, staring at me, trickles of blood leaking out of them, like the life the eye had with those sockets was now completely and utterly gone.

It crept towards me slowly before... 'oh god!' I thought to myself as it began doing something very... unsettling...

It began licking me. I tried not to flinch, but let's be honest, who the hell wouldn't flinch when someone's licking you damn it!? It's tongue danced along my flesh, like it was getting a taste of where the best place to strike at was, sweat was sprinting down my head right now, like a hundred athletes were participating in a race, just for the sake of it. I gulped silently. It was about to reach my chest when suddenly.

 **BUZZ** *

My phone went off, I had completely forgotten I had had in my pocket since the beginning of the day, I could tell by the creatures face that whoever it was tasting, they knew it was me, I could tell by the way he had went over my arm several times with their tongue moments earlier, it questioned the texture it was tasting, as it's tongue riddled along the bandages, it has remembered where it had struck me the night before. As soon as it realised what it was licking was living however, I pushed it aside and pegged it out of there ASAP, it fell into the water with a loud splash, I didn't even give a damn about the pain in my leg anymore, I just wanted to get away from that 'thing'.

I heard it roar behind me as I heard water splashing, this thing was after me and was gonna get me no matter what I did!

I saw the water slowly go down, as the tunnel went upwards, I just ran as fast as I could, my leg felt like it was broken but I did not even care! All I wanted was to get away from this thing, and never see it's hideous features again!

I kept running onwards and turned a corner to see a door right at the end of it, it had one of those metal plates on it, meaning that you could push it with your hands, I ran faster than ever, trying to get the door first, footsteps were rapidly catching up with me.

I got to the door, and opened it, and slammed that damn thing shut before I put my back against it. I pushed back as hard as I could, but this 'thing'... wasn't taking no for an answer. It banged against the door, begging for entry, begging to have me, but I wouldn't let it! It almost got through but after one final push back against the door... the attacks seized. I slid slowly down the door and sighed in relief, but then agony as the pain in my leg then caught my attention.

I would've paid more attention for it if it wasn't for the room that was presented before me... it was a sight to see I'd tell you that.

It consisted of a long hallways with pillars on ether side, stretching from the bottom all the way to the top, speaking of which, it was a very tall room, too tall for my liking, I'd get sick looking at that any day. There was an old, wooden door with parts splintering out of it, the wood had gone pale, with most of the door being covered in chains. I slowly walked forward and looked to my sides, the walls were littered with pictures on each side of what appeared to be a bunny, similar to my best friend Cuddles except, he was blue and was always depicted wearing a lab uniform.

Each and every picture was not only at an askew angle, but also showed this rabbit with some kind of machinery with a year dated under it. The picture labelled 1996 showed him with some kind of electric power helicopter that showed a top speed of 128 miles per hour. The picture after that showed a floating hover board, then after that... I lost track on thought as I heard a bang along with the sound of the door slamming against the wall, i turned around... and wished I hadn't...

roaring*

It pounced on me and slashed directly at my right eye, making 3 bloody lines over it, along with clawing my eye clean out of its socket, I kicked it off me as I got up breathing heavily. I then got out the bowie knife that Flippy give me. I held it against my chest as that thing starting running on all fours towards me.

I braced myself...

For impact... as I then thrusted the knife forwards...


	7. Chapter 7

**FLAKY'S POV**

It rushed at me on all fours, I held the knife in front of me as I braced myself for impact. I thrusted it forward right as it reached me, I was able to stop its attacks briefly before it kicked me to the ground, i hit my head as I slid against the floor, the Bowie knife that Flippy gave me had spiralled away from me, spinning. I held my head in slight pain before being forced back to the floor once more as it then landed on me, I held both of its arms away, preventing it from clawing at me, it's face however was drawing near, I used my foot to push at it as hard as it could, damn it, why did i use the injured leg!

I quickly switched legs and kept it back from my face, saliva was dropping everywhere as it chomped at me, getting nearer with each attack. I kept pushing but it was no use, it kept coming, it was going to have my face any second, I could smell it's foul breath getting stronger now, we were mere centimetres apart at this point and the gap between is closing, deadly fast. I then thought of an idea of which I'm hoping would work.

Right as he was pulling his head back, ready to strike once again, I leant my head sharply forward causing it to chomp directly onto the part of my head that was filled with quills. The pain that followed afterwards was dreadful, more painful than the time I accidentally put both of my feet through a nail, while I was descending the tallest place on Earth. But the pain was the sacrifice, I could tell it worked, it screamed in pain as it jumped off me, it's mouth had quills all over it, with a few of them in it's tongue, it looked at me angrily while I looked back, terrified. I could tell it still wanted to get me, but with what I just pulled off, I could tell it didn't want to risk it again.

It got up and ran out the way it came, it's footsteps echoed throughout the halls until it couldn't be seen no more. I held my head in pain, blood leaked from the holes it had created, I got up and continued walking towards the door, it's elderly texture represented the years it had served its purpose for. I made my way towards it, and gently pushed it open.

It lead to a bridge that lead straight to the castle doors, I didn't dare look down, not to see the beautiful scenery around me, but I didn't want to know how high it was, cause any height at all, is way too high for comfort.

The castle itself looked very, familiar, I couldn't bring it off the tip of my tongue but I remember seeing this kind of castle in some sort of animated short somewhere, ugh what am I thinking! I don't want to remember such a sad story line! Anyways, back to now, it stood very, very tall, with the very tallest of the towers launching itself through the clouds.

I kept walking forward, wondering where the others were, 'god, I hope their ok' i thought to myself as I continued to the entrance. I began, hearing, something. Like, I couldn't tell what it was, but I knew that someone was in there, doing whatever. And as I got ever closer to the door, I began hearing all kinds of metallic movement, possibly machinery of some kind, though I can't say for certain. I very, quietly, put my head against the door, trying to listening to what was going on. But right as I pressed myself against the door, it flung open.

"WOAAAH- OOF"

I landed to the floor with a loud thud, I looked upward only to see an elderly blue rabbit heading straight towards me, he looked similar to the bunny seen in the pictures before except... he looked much older, the one in the pictures, he looked around his late 30's, the bunny now, towering in front of me, looked to be in his mid 60's. He wore circular glasses which made his eyes look extremely big, speaking of which, he had a cataract in his right eye. He welded a wench and donned an old lab uniform with a few rips and tears nearing the bottom, it was far from clean. He slowly made his way towards me, looking at me oddly, tilting his head slightly to the right.

Bunny: Who, are you? He asked me. I got up swiftly and introduced myself.

"M-My names Flaky" of which he replied with "Flaky, the... what exactly, a hedgehog?" Now, I was sick of getting called a hedgehog, but I'll make an exception here, mainly due him possibly not seeing very well.

"No, I'm, F-Flaky the p-porcupine" after saying that, I noticed his eyes darted to the top of my head as he rushed towards me.

"My, goodness, what happened!?" He asked me with such urgency, he held my arm as he took me to what looked like a hospital bed. "S-Something at-at-attacked me!" I answered. Of which he began examining my wounds before his pupils shrank.

"How...". "How, w-w-what?" I asked back at him.

"How, did you survive against that, 'thing', No one survives that thing" he said, as he grabbed out a bunch of tap and began sticking up my head. God I wished I never had done that move in the first place.

"W-W-Welp, I g-g-guess th-there's a first t-t-t-time for e-everything, heh heh" I said nervously as I tried to bear with the pain that sat on my head.

Once he was done, he allowed me to get off the hospital bed as I then examined my surroundings.

The room had wires hanging from every possible place on the ceiling available, large metal like contraptions ran from the floor all the way to the ceiling. There were many draws to the side, each one had a label for certain tools, such as wrenches, hammers, nuts, bolts etc. Wires ran from one machine to the next.

It was then, that the bunny had completely forgotten to introduce himself.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, I uh, forgot to introduce myself, uh, my name..." I'm not sure why, but he hesitated for a moment before telling me his name, of which I was shocked by who it was.

"Is Dr. J Sexton"

 **NORMAL POV**

Flaky was shocked at what just occurred, now standing in front of her, was Dr. J Sexton, hey Jack told her, he had been assassinated many years ago.

Flaky: Wh-What! She cried. Flaky: B-B-But J-Jack told me y-you was a-a-a-assassinated m-many y-y-years ago!

Dr J.S: Wait, Jacks still around, oh nice, and no, did he really think I was?

Flaky: Y-Yeah, he did.

Dr J.S: Well then, once he arrives here, I shall tell him all abou- ack! He bent over in pain as a loud crack was heard from his back.

Flaky: Oh my! Are you okay?! She asked, desperate to help the elderly bunny.

Dr J.S: Ugh, pass me that walking stick will ya? He said, stilling holding his back, Flaky quickly dashed over to the other side of the room, grabbed the walking stick before turning around and dashing back, she handed it straight to the elderly doctor who then thanked her greatly.

Dr J.S: Ahh, thank you, very much. He said, as he held the stick with both hands, shaking every so slightly.

Dr J.S: You know, it's actually, quite nice, to have some company, for once.

Flaky: Wait, h-h-h-how l-long have you b-b-been up here for? She asked curiously.

Dr J.S: Ah, for about the last 20 odd years or so, I've spent my time, staying in this old castle, and it's been about 15, odd years, until now, that I've actually had someone visit me. Hearing that caused Flaky to gasp in shock, she hadn't heard anything like it.

Flaky: O-Oh my, you've been a-alone in h-h-here f-for that long! I would've g-gone crazy I-if I was l-l-left a-alone for th-that l-long.

Dr J.S: Really, oh my, well, now that your here, I want to ask you, a few, questions.

Flaky: O-Ok then, l-l-like wh-what? She asked back.

Dr J.S: Are you, from around here? He asked her.

Flaky: Uh no I'm n-not from a-around here, I-I-I was w-with a group of f-f-friends, until...

Dr J.S: Until, what? What happened, to them? He asked her, tears began forming at the bottom of Flaky's eyes before without warning, she exploded into tears.

Flaky: W-W-We, g-g-got s-separated, I'm n-n-not sure where th-th-they are, THEY COULD BE DEAD!! She cried out, she put her hands to her face as she simply cried her eyes out, the dr patted her back, causing her to look up to him. Streams of tears still flew out her eyes as she whimpered.

Dr J.S: There, there, I'm sure they'll be fine, I believe they could be, coming here any moment now.

And right as the sentence left his tongue, the doors opened once more to reveal the four standing their, with Jack showing a shocked expression on his face, Dr J.Sexton was the last person he'd expect to see up here. Everyone else was happy to see Flaky, alive and well.

Flippy: Flaky! He cried, running towards her, they both hugged each other, with Flippy accidentally pricking himself on her quills, but he bear'd with the pain, he didn't care about it but rather, he cared about seeing Flaky. Toothy and Cuddles soon followed afterwards, cheering her for her bravery.

Jack on the other hand however, was now talking to the elderly rabbit that stood before him.

Jack S: Sexton... is that you? He asked.

Dr J.S: Why yes, it's me, Dr J.Sexton, I know, I know, your probably thinking how, I'm still, alive, are you not?

Jack S: Yeah, how are you alive, I thought you were assassinated back in 2001?

Dr J.S: Well-

Cuddles: Wait! Cuddles suddenly shouted, he began walking to the elderly bunny that stood before him. He approached him.

Cuddles: Are you, Dr J.Sexton?

Dr J.S: Why, yes, yes I am.

Cuddles pupils shrank in shock, he didn't even think for a moment on this unintended adventure that they would meet someone, who is supposed to be dead. Excited, he began bouncing around uncontrollably, and with him being a rabbit, no one was fast enough to stop him, of course, after a while, it began annoying Sexton, so in order to stop him, he slowly reached into his pocket with one hand, while keeping the other on his walking stick, he then suddenly pulled out what appeared to be a light pistol and shot directly ahead of the erratic rabbit except...

No bullet came out but rather, a large dart of some sort. It flew through the air, throwing it aside before landing directly in front of Cuddles face, causing him to come to a screeching halt.

Cuddles: Yo, the hells that for? He asked, slightly angered by the doctors actions.

Dr J.S: Well, if you wasn't so, jumpy, I wouldn't have had to use it, and, you were very lucky, that it didn't hit you. He said back.

Cuddles: Pfff Why, What would've happened!? The rabbit spat back, starting to rev up his cocky attitude once more.

Cuddles: would it have, put me to sleep, change me into a hideous beast? He added, causing Flaky to hide slightly behind Flippy in fear.

Dr J.S: It's actually the former of the 2, except the dart gives you a concussion upon impact. He said, the rabbits faced stared blankly at him, confused on what the dart was capable of doing.

Cuddles: Uhh, how can a dart give me a concussion, if it were to hit me right on my di-

Toothy: Cuddles! Toothy shouted. Toothy: Let's not go there, please...

Cuddles: Okay Okay, but still, how does it give you a concussion if you can only get them from a head injury. The rabbit asked.

Dr J.S: Well, I cant, exactly, remember how, I built it. He said.

Dr J.S: I lost the blue prints, a long, time ago. He added.

Cuddles: Aw man.

Toothy: Actually, now that we're here, Jack.

Jack S: Yeah?

Toothy: Didn't you say if we helped this guy then he would help us get back home? Toothy said to Jack. Jack then remembered as the bell struck, he did promise them after all.

Jack S: Ah yes, thanks for the reminder.

Jack walked over to Sexton.

Jack S: Now then, I've got a favour to ask ya doc. He said, as he approached the elderly rabbit.

Dr J.S: And, what is it? He said.

Jack S: These 4 right here, aren't from here at all, in fact, from what the beaver said their all from another, universe or something like that. Upon hearing this, the doctor began putting his hand to his chin.

Dr J.S: hmm... interesting, very, very, interesting, now I do remember, keeping some blueprints, around here somewhere. Hold on, just gimme a sec!

The doctor slumbered over to the shells stocked completely full of blue prints, each shelf containing at most, 30, or possibly even more. He analysed the shelves, carefully eyeing the labels until his eyes crossed over the label 'UNIVERSE TRANSLOCATOR"

Dr J.S: Ah, bingo! The doctor exclaimed as he grabbed the one blueprint that slept their, gathering dust, he blew heavily at it, spreading it all over the floor.

Dr J.S: Now then... let's see here... ah... oh... The doctor turned to the group with a slightly disappointed look on his face, and by that look, they could tell they would have to go and get something for him, but before the doctor even spoke a word, Cuddles threw what he was going to say, right back at his own face.

Cuddles: Let me guess, your gonna have go to some crazy location where we have to achieve some kind of core that is needed to power up the machine in order to take us home, *panting* am I right?

Dr J.S: Goodness me, how on earth, did you know that? He asked.

Toothy: He's read a lot of comics that end kinda like this where the machine is built but they need to retrieve something in order to get it up and running. Toothy explained to the now confused doctor, who simply just went with it.

Dr J.S: Right, right, now then, let's see here... ah, here we, go! He drew a red circle on the map. They all gathered round to see that the group had to head back to the Treewood Tower Hotel.

Flaky: U-Umm, w-why do we h-h-have to h-head back th-th-there, th-the first stay there w-w-was b-bad e-e-enough! Flaky cried, she began shaking slightly in fear as she went pigeon toed.

Dr J.S: Well, i best start explaining why. Uh, everyone, gather round. He asked, the group gathered round him within mere seconds like a classroom of children ready for the teacher to take the register.

Dr J.S: Now then, let me tell you why we have to go back there...


	8. Chapter 8

Dr J.S: Somewhere, inside that building, is a secret passage, only the most trusted staff, are allowed in, and within side there, is a chamber, with an idol that causes bad luck, and misfortune, to those, who disturb it. He said.

Hearing this, caused Flaky to shake more and more, reminding her of what it did, the images flashed in her head of when she was eaten alive by them flowers. It became to much for her as her breathing started to get more and more rapid, sweat began running down her face, like she was reliving, or rather, re-suffering the events that happened. Flippy turned to her with concern.

Flippy: Flaky!? Quick, pass me a brown bag!

Toothy: Here! Toothy threw a brown bag right at Flippy as he then passed it over to Flaky who was then instructed by Flippy, to take deep breaths, and slowly, but surely, she calmed down, her breathing became softer until she had fully restored her normal self.

Dr J.S: Goodness, is she, always like this? The elderly rabbit asked.

Flippy: It's whenever she's reminded of one of her deaths in the past. Flippy started, confusing the doctor by the concept that they died multiple times.

Dr J.S: Uhhh, I'm sorry but, how can she, die, multiple times, may I ask? He asked, he stumbled over to his table where he then sat down at it, and grabbed a clipboard out of his drawer and a pen out of his pocket, he clicked the end of it.

Cuddles: Uh, I'll explain it to ya dock, since I'm the one whose died the most. Cuddles said, with confidence.

Cuddles: While I'm not sure my self, my best guess would be that the idol that exists in our universe is capable of giving us immortality, but at the cost of us prone to very misfortune such as dying from ridiculous things like a-

Dr J.S: woah, woah, woah, slow down now, please, I can only go so fast, after, all, I am 67 years old.

Cuddles: Okay, okay, I'll slow down. Basically, while we are granted to come back to life, we have to suffer, extreme misfortune, and also I think, we don't age, although we still celebrate birthdays.

Dr J.S: My, goodness, how can you even, live, in such a dreadful, place!? He cried.

Toothy: Welp, we eventually get used to it... aside from Flaky who most likely never will.

Jack S: Never knew you guys lived in such a chaotic place. If that were me, I'd pack me bags and get lost.

Dr J.S: Well, then, let's get this, idol and get, you all back home.

Toothy: Uh, you sure you can walk all that way doc? Toothy asked him,

Dr J.S: Ah, no worries, I've got a, car that i, can drive. Now then, where, the hell, did I leave my, keys? The doctor began searching high and low, checking every single shelf he had. But to no avail. It wasn't until Flaky started searching the back shelves that the doctor noticed something hanging off one of her quills.

Dr J.S: Eh? Hold still m'am, I think, I can see, something on your, back.

Flaky stood still and shivered, thinking it was some kind of bug or spider, sure she did appreciate the help to get it off, but it was terrifying having to wait all that time to get it of. She felt something slid off one of her quills and heard small metal objects clink together.

Dr J.S: Ah, here they are, me keys! What, were you, doing with em? The doctor asked, Flaky wasn't sure how to answer as she unintentionally must have caught the keys on her back while he was bandaging her up earlier. Before she could explain however, Cuddles stepped in, and explained it for her.

Cuddles: She has a tendency to unintentionally get things stuck to her quills, like that one time I lost my charger, and guess who paid for a new one, but then discovered the old ones on their back moments later. He asked, sarcastically to Flaky.

Dr J.S: Oh it's alright, besides, I have the, tendency, to lose things myself. He told them. He took the keys and made his way to a door on the far left of the lab, he opened it to reveal his car. He then, realised they had a big problem.

Dr J.S: Uh, hate to, break it to ya, but we, have a problem...

Flippy: What is it? Flippy asked, concerns flowing through his voice.

Dr J.S: There is, 6 of us, yet my car, is only a, 5-seater, so I'm, afraid, someone is gonna have to, walk.

Jack S: You Guys move onward, I'll meet ya there. He said.

Jack made his way to the door he came through with the group, he turned back to them once more.

Jack S: See you there. He said, before he went through the door, and closed it behind it.

The group looked back at Sexton before he looked at his keys and remembered what he was doing.

Dr J.S: Ah, Uh, well, let's get, going, shall we? He said, signalling the group to go forward, they followed him and got in, with Flaky getting in the passenger side and the others getting in the back.

Dr J.S: Ok now, cmon, work.

He inserted the key to start the engine, it took another 3 tries before it finally revved up, and once it did, it sounded like a newly crafted motorcycle ready to roll. But to everyone's surprise, Sexton pulled a lever within the car that opened up the garage to reveal, a runway, like they were at an airport. He checked behind him to see Flippy and Toothy with mildly confused looks on their faces, while Cuddles on the other hand, looked excited. He then turned to his side to see Flaky looking around, panicking.

He drove the car several meters forward before stopping and flipping open a box to reveal a yellow button, he pressed it, and as he did so, wings sprouted from the cars sides, the engine roaring louder than ever, like a lion signalling others the sight of prey, the cat began jittering up and down slightly.

Flaky: Uhh, D-D-Doctor!? She shrieked.

Dr J.S: Yes...

Flaky: I-I've g-got a b-b-b-bad f-feeling a-a-about th-this! She cried, looking more and more panicked as every second passed. Wanting to make sure, she was safe as possible, Sexton pulled a lever, causing harnesses like the ones that were on the cars of rollers coasters to suddenly flip right down and lock in place, he tugged on Flaky's to make sure it was nice and secure before resuming to the wheel.

Dr J.S: Now then, everyone, listen up! The doctor shouted.

Dr J.S: Once this bad boy, reaches 88 miles per hour! He paused a moment before taking off his normal glasses and popped on a pair of sunglasses, and put a smoke in his mouth and lit it.

Dr J.S: Your gonna see, some serious shit.

Sexton then slammed his foot hard on the accelerator, launching the car forward as everyone sank into their seats, Flaky closed her eyes in fright, whereas Cuddles, was having the time of his life, he threw his hands as high as he could, catching the doctors attention.

Dr J.S: Oh, there's more, where that came from! Here we go! The doctor screamed, as the car suddenly began hovering before they all knew it, the car began flying high into the air, like a bird flying south for the winter. The engine carried on roaring, while not as much, but still loud enough to signify its presence.

It was another 5 minutes of flying that Dr J.Sexton then pressed a button on the control panel in front of him, setting it to auto pilot. He looked over to his side to see that Flaky had passed out, her head had lazily placed itself on the side.

Dr J.S: Uh, anyone know how to Uh, wake her up? He asked the group behind him.

Flippy: I know how to, all we need is a cup of water. Flippy said to the doctor, who nodded. The doctor then kicked back, and relaxed as he decided to snooze for a little while.

Cuddles: Holy shit, I never thought I'd ever step into a flying car, and I have... holy mother of fuck.

Toothy: Yeah, Jesus, wait, I think I can see the hotel, hey doc. Toothy shouted, catching his attention and unfortunately waking him up.

Dr J.S: *Snorting* wah, wa, what happened?! He asked.

Toothy: I think we're almost at the Hotel. Toothy explain.

The doctor checked the map to see they had just barely passed it.

Dr J.S: Oh, righty, everyone! He shouted.

Dr J.S: Prepare for landing. He said as the doctor suddenly made the car enter a dive and go straight down, looking for a spot to land his vehicle.

Dr J.S: Now then, let's see, where would, be, a good, place to- Ah ha! He exclaimed as he saw the perfect place to land. He turned the hybrid plane-car sharply and slowed down, gently parked the vehicle down, and once parked, the restraints lifted, setting everyone free. Dr J.Sexton took of his sunglasses and placed his normal ones back on.

Cuddles: Wooooo, that was one hell of a ride! Cried Cuddles. Cuddles: Can we do that again!? He asked with excitement.

Dr J.S: Welp, I'll have, to see. He replied.

Flippy got Flaky out the car and pulled out a small cup.

Flippy: Anyone got any water? He asked.

Dr J.S: Uh sadly no, but I do, have a, solution. He said, as he pulled out an air horn, and moved it near Flaky's ears before pressing down on it, and waking up a frightened Flaky with a loud noise, startling her near instantaneously to her feet.

Flaky: Wah, wa, wh-what h-h-happened?

Toothy: Welp, once we took off into the air you passed out, and now, we're back at the hotel. He said, as he pointed to the decaying purple building that stood tall. Flaky looked at it with butterflies in her stomach. She had a bad feeling about returning to the building. Flippy came to her side and comforted her.

Flippy: Don't worry, I'll stay with you, and will make sure you are protected.

Flaky: Th-Thank y-y-you.

Flippy: No problem.

Dr J.S: Now then, let's, get going, to the hotel, now then, shall we? The doctor stated, catching everyone's attention as they now began their journey towards the hotel, the doctor took them through a secret path through the forest as to not go through the extreme cold temperatures of the rocky Mountains, the doctor wouldn't even last up there. It was once they arrived however, that Jack was here to greet them.

Jack S: Hey there.

Dr J.S: I, am not, gonna even, bother ask how, you got here, so, fast.

Jack S: pfff, please, I know how to navigate this place better than a rat in a rat cage. Jack added.

Dr J.S: Ah, Whatever, now then, let's get inside, now then, because it's slightly, chilly, out here. The doctor stated, earning a nod from Jack and the others as they made their way to the hotel, the lights on the sign on the outside were flickering, with some of the letters turning off for a few seconds before turning back on.

The group made their way inside, to be shown the exact same lobby the group of 5 had seen earlier, with Dr J.Sexton being new to seeing the decaying state.

Dr J.S: My oh my, this, is a place, of history. He said, he then noticed an old newspaper and picked it up, it read as follows.

 **LOCAL WORKER AT MAX'S TOXIC WASTE COMPANY DIES IN SECTOR 11**

 **CAUSE OF DEATH UNKNOWN, EVIDENCE SHOWS DEATH WAS MOST LIKELY BY EXPOSURE TO TOXIC NUCLEAR RADIATION WHILST HAVING A BACON SANDWICH AND SODA IN HIS UNDERWEAR WHILE ALSO LOOKING AT A PICTURE OF HIS RUSSIAN WIFE Счастливый Весело. JUNE 19TH 1955**

Dr J.S: Oh, how unfortunate, and slightly amusing. He chuckled, as he showed the newspaper to Flaky who gasped in shock.

Flaky: P-Poor g-g-guy.

Dr J.S: Welp, I'm afraid, accidents happen, now let's, stick to what, we're here for, shall we. He said, the group continued onwards into the main lobby until they came up to the staff only door, of which, not to their surprise, it was locked.

Dr J.S: drat, it's locked.

Toothy: Hmm, any ideas dock. Asked Toothy.

Dr J.S: Hmm, we're going to need something, something that can be shaped small enough to fit into the key hole, something that's nice and sharp and isn't too hard to find.

Hearing those words, Cuddles turned to Flaky with a grin on his face, implying to her what he was going to do.

Flaky: D-D-Don't y-you e-even think a-a-about i-it. She retaliated at Cuddles, causing him to frown before he then came up with an idea.

Cuddles: Hey Flaky look, a chick! Shouted Cuddles, causing a frightened flaky to swiftly turn around to see where it was so that she would know where bouts to run, but much to her surprise, no chick was to be seen. Taking his chance, he grabbed one of Flaky's quills and yanked it out of her back, causing a loud snap to be heard as Flaky yelped in pain.

Flaky: Agh, r-really!? W-Was th-that n-n-n-necessary!? She snapped at him.

Cuddles: Well, I was just gonna hand this over to the doctor and have him see if it could be used to unlock the door. He said, as he handed it over to Dr J.Sexton who looked at it for a moment before an idea struck the brain in his head.

He slowly inserted the quill into the keyhole and started turning it at certain angles until mechanisms jingled a tune inside, unlocking the door.

He opened the door, revealing a long hallway that would take them to a single door right at the far end. They began walking, bats flying all over. What surprised them however was that they encountered a carnivorous flower down there, despite the conditions that would seemingly make it impossible for them to grow. They dealt with it swiftly as they came to the door, only to find a note on the door.

The doctor took the note of the door and began reading it.

Dr J.S: A, note, to all, members of staff, the idol, sealed within this chamber, is to be handled, with extreme caution. It is to be, reminded, that only one person can, enter the chamber, at a time, as when multiple, people enter, all members are, disposed by, the idol, signed, head manager.

Cuddles: So it looks like only one of us can enter. Said Cuddles, whose eyes very slowly started to drift over to Flaky, who then noticed his gaze.

Flaky: D-D-D-Dont y-y-you e-even-

Cuddles: Fine, Rock Paper Scissors, who ever loses has to go in, ok.

Flaky: *Sighs* f-fine. B-But th-th-this is the l-l-last t-time I'm d-doing th-th-th-this! She said, as she prepared herself to play the devils game.

Toothy: Couldn't we just send Jack in there? Toothy replied. Toothy: It would be a lot easier, plus, Jack has a weapon. He added.

Jack S: He's got a point rabbit, maybe I should just go-

Cuddles: Pffff, where's the fun in that, now then, ya ready Flakes? He asked.

Flaky: I-I'll b-be a-as r-r-ready a-as I c-c-c-can b-be. She said, as she got her hands into position.

C F: Rock, paper, scissors! They both cried out as they laid out, and much to Flaky's disappointment, she lost, she gulped in fear as she made her way towards the door, with a flashlight in hand.

She shakily placed her hand on the door nob, and turned. She stepped inside, took one last look at the group, before closing the door behind her.

Flippy: Cuddles. Flippy said. Flippy: I some times question as to why Flaky even considers you as a friend, considering the amount of shit you put her through.

Cuddles: Ah relax, she'll be fine, trust me!


End file.
